Iwill Not Die
by ButterlyEffect
Summary: Recently Spencer and the iCarly crew have been in an accident leaving one of them on the verge of death. I suck at summaries. Realllllllyyyyy long one shot. Seddie


Okay I feel really stupid for putting this up but what ever. Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. But I do own a spoon and it really Shiny!  
Now read! And review if you want! I really don't care!

Freddie's POV

It all happened so fast. One minute we were all laughing at a joke Carly had made and the next Sam was screaming at Spencer to look out. It was like it happened in slow motion. Spencer had tried to swerve out of the way but the drunk driver hit us anyway. Next thing I know i'm waking up to Carly, Spencer, and my mom surrounding me and intense pain in my right arm. I tried to move in but stoped when a jolt of pain ran through it. Yup that's broken. I groaned and my mom screamed. "Freddie your awake! Thank God!" She ran up and hugged me really hard."Ow!" I screamed. "Sorry." she muttered softly.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"We were hit by a car. The driver was drunk and drove through a red light." Spencer said quietly.  
I noticed that Carly had tears in her eyes and Spencer was trying to fight his wheras mom was full out sobbing.  
Then I noticed we were missing someone and fear struck me. I paled and asked a question I didn't think I wanted the answer to.  
"Where's Sam?" Everyone got quiet so I asked again only louder. "Where is she!?" Carly shot a glance behind her. I looked over and saw Sam laying there. She looked like a gohst. She was so pale she almost blended in with the walls. "Oh God" I whispered.  
She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her hair was messy and spralled across the pillow her head was on. She had gash on her forehead that I knew had to be painful. There wasn't a blanket covering her so I could clearly see her leg was wrapped in a cast "She's in a coma." Carly said so quietly I almost missed it. I just kept staring. "No. Your lying! This is Sam she can't be!" I screamed "Freddie please." My mom said trying to calm me down. I couldn't belive it. She was in a coma and might not ever wake up.

Sam's POV

'Why is it so dark?' The last thing I remember is screaming for Spencer to look out and seeing the headlights shining in my eye then nothing. It's all just a blank. But I can feel myself being ripped further and further away from reality. I woke up here but where is here? 'Where am I? Why am I here? I want some ham.' It's so dark and I can't see a thing so I walk around aimlessly hoping to find some way to get out of this darkness.Something or somebody to point me in the right direction. I hear voices speaking but it's hard to tell what there saying. I try to (SP)-focase-(SP) on the sounds. Straining despertly to hear what their saying. I here someone who sounds alot like Freddie scream "Where is she!?". Probably talking about Carly. But then I hear Carly's voice extermiating my previous thoughts "She's in a coma." She said it so softly I had to Strain even harder to hear. 'Who is she talking about?' I got my answer when Freddie screamed again "No. Your lying! This is Sam she can't be!". It's me. I'm the one in a coma. "Freddie please." I hear Mrs.Benson sothing voice trying to calm him down. I fall into a sitting position on the ground. Floor. Whatever it is and think. I'm in a coma. Wow! Never thought this would happen. I sigh. My head hurts to much to think. I lay down on the ground/floor thing and close my eyes. Eventually I fell asleep hoping when I woke up this would all be a dream.

Carly's POV

I sighed. It's been three days since the accident and Spencer keeps blaming himself. I don't think he'll stop until Sam waked up. She's been out for three days and Freddie hasn't left her side other then to go to the bathroom. When we brought him food he wouldn't eat. When we told him to get some leep he said he wasn't tierd but you could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes. I'm worried about her to but at least I know enogh about Sam to know she would want us to have some common sense. I keep telling that to Freddie but he doesn't listen. Mrs.Benson has tried to bring Freddie back to their apartment but he won't leave. Eventually she gave up. We were supposed to do an iCarly today but with Sam in a coma and Freddie sitting by her side like a vegtable I decided I would just have spencer film me telling everyone about the situation. " Spencer! Come on I need you to film me!" I called " Ok one minute!" He yelled back.  
He came up in the elevator and walked over to Freddie's camera equipment.  
"Ok. Your on in 5...4...3..2"  
" Hi i'm Carly as you know." I said in a dull tone.  
"Ok normally we would be doing wacky crazy fun stuff on the show but today I have some bad news." I said. I took a deep breath trying to surpress my tears as I continued on. "Recently Spencer" Spencer turned the camera on him "Hi i'm Spencer" he said sadly.  
I continued " Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and I were in a car accident. Spencer and I werent harmed much because the truck hit the side Freddie and Sam were on. Freddie was sitting it the front seat Sam in the back with me. Anyway when we were both awake we were informed that Freddie and Sam were still unconcious." I had to take a break to whipe the tears that escaped my eyes of my face and take another deep breath before continuing again. " We were taken to their room a few hours later. Freddie woke up eventually b-but Sa-am is i-n a c-coma." I said my voice breaking before I completely broke down. Spencer turned of the camera before coming to sit next to me with tears in his own eyes. "What if she doesn't wake up!?" I screamed more than asked.  
"Don't talk like that. She'll wake up you just have to have hope that she will." He said and hugged me. I do have hope that she will. But I don't think it will be enough

Freddies POV

"Can you hear me Sammy? Can you respond?" Sam's mother said. I can almost see the hope dieing in her eyes as she speaks. It always ends like this. She speaks to Sam, in hopes of waking her up, but she never respond, I sighed as her mother left before speaking to her myself. I smiled slightly "Sammy? I'll never let that go." I sat there talking to her for hours thinking, hoping it will wake her up but it doesn't. "Please wake up." I whispered before I fell asleep by her side with my hand over hers and my head resting on my crossed arms.

Sam's POV "Hello Sammy"

Its Sam

"Sorry I'm a bit late Sammy. I was held up at work again and the traffic was a nightmare."

Its Sam. I hate the name Sammy Mom. It makes me feel like a five year old. But I can't tell you that, can i? Because you can't hear me, matter how loudly I cry.

"Can you hear me Sammy? Can you respond?" My mother sounds frantic. I can almost see the hope dieing in her eyes as she speaks. It's ended like this for the past tree days. She speaks to me, telling me about my sister Jamie and how much they miss me and want me to wake up in hopes of waking me up, but I never respond, no matter how hard I will for my eyes to open or for something, anything to move. But it always fails, always ends in my mothers tears. When she leaves I hear Freddies voice and I smile "Sammy? I'll never let that go." He gabbed my hand in his own. He's done this for the past three days too only when he does it I actually listen. He talked for hours and no matter how much I want him to hear me he never does. I felt him fall asleep after he whispered "Please wake up." to me. 'Belive me Freddie I'm trying. But I don't know what to do'

Freddie's POV

It's been a week and she still hasn't moved. She hasn't shown any sign of waking up and i'm starting to lose hope. I know Carly is to.  
She's here every day for as long as she can stay. It's summer time o we don't have to worry about school but everyone who watched Carly's video explaining what happened has sent flowers and get well cards and Harper knowing Sam well enough sent comes by alot to. He even came in with Ham once. It made Carly and I smile. Harper came by almost every day and each day some one wouldcome with him. Even Gibby came. Sam's effected us all in some way and if she doesn't wake up... I don't even want to think about it.

Sam's POV

I remembered the accident every night. Sometimes, I laugh about it because of how much fun we were having but when I remember how it turned bad I stop luaghing. We were all laughing to hard we didn▓t see the speeding headlights of a fast sports as it suddenly collided, rammed, and crashed into us. There had been no time to avoid the onslaughter. When the spots car crashed into us, everything became buried by the sound of metal pounding into metal.

When the sports car had rammed into us at a very fast speed, I didn't black out right away like eveyone seems to think. When I did black out, it was only for a minute. I woke back up and then there was total silence. By the looks of the car, I knew that it had been crumbled and it was now. All I could do was sit there in the back seat with the seat belt still around me, almost tangled around my neck. I felt a warm sensation all over my face and body-it was blood. I tried to move but I could not move or speak a single word when I tried to utter a word. All I felt was pain and feeling like I was paralyzed. My leg felt like it was on fire and when I looked down I saw it was crushed between the seats with a metal pole going through it.

About a minute later, the person who had been driving the sports car had gotten out of their car and came over to my car. It was a man and he looked like he was drunk. He was drunk driving. He looked in the car and when he saw that I was alive, he went over to the backseat on the passenger side and opened up the door. He undid my seat belt and was going to lift me from the car but i told him to get the others first. He refused but when he saw mt leg he agreed and went over to pick Carly up. That was all I saw before I blacked out again and woke up here. And here I figure is my mind. 'Heh. Mrs.Briggs was right. My mind is empty' "You love her don't you?" Rob's voice disterbed my silence. 'Wait Rob's? He' supposed to be in New York'  
"Yeah I do" I sat there shocked at what Freddie said "I'm sorry I didn't catch that could you repeat it?" Rob was teasing. I smiled when Freddie told him to shut up.  
I felt Rob take the hand Freddie wasn't holding before saying "She loves you too you know. She says it in her letters all the time." My jaw dropped. I'm gonna kill him when I wake up!

Freddie's POV

Sam's brother Rob came today. He's in collage now. I remember him from when we were little. He would give me and Sam piggyback rides all the time. On time while we were playing in the park Sam fell down and skinned her knees. She had started crying so Rob came running over. He had made her feel better and had carried her on his back all the way to their house where our moms were talking.  
I smiled at the memory. Rob loves her so much he'd be depressed if she were to go. He loves Jamie all the same but he has a special bond with Sam. I sighed for the millionth time and took Sam's hand again.  
"You love her don't you?" Rob's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I knew if I lied he woud be able to tell. He's like an older brother to me so I told him the truth.  
"Yeah I do" I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that could you repeat it?" He was teasing and I knew it. I smiled "Shut up" He came over and sat down acroos from me. He took her other hand and said "She loves you too you know. She says it in her letters all the time." I sat there shocked into silence.

Rob's POV

I smiled at Freddie's state. I had shocked him into silence. I knew those two would fall in love. Sam had always been accident prone when she was at the park and one time when she was playing on the monkey bars with Freddie she had fallen and hurt her elbow. Freddie had gotten to her before me so I sat back and watched. Freddie had dropped down next to her, not caring that he had just skinned his knees,and helped her up before taking a look at her elbow. She had a few cuts but that was all. He had whiped away the tears on her face before grabbing a napkin from the icecream stand nearby and fixing up her elbow. When he was done he asked her if she was ok and kissed her cheek before they went to play again. I smiled at my memories. I really hoped she woke up soon.

Carly' POV

Freddie, Spencer, Rob, Harper and I were sitting around Sam's bed joking and talking about all the good times and bad time we had with Sam. I laughed again when Harper reminded us of the time Sam had started beating on the guy in the Zebo coustum because he kept pushing us. I sighed. I really liked Harped and I was about to burst if I didn't tell someone soon. But that's just it Sam was the one I could alway talk to about this sort of thing. Spencer was my older brother and wouldn't understand. And I couldn't tell Freddie. Sam and I had promised each other that if we liked someone the other would be the first to know. And I knew Sam loved Freddie and Freddie loved her back but their both to blind to see it.

Rob's POV

When I woke up today I had a feeling she would wake up today. I got up and went into Sam's room. I looked around alot had changed ince I last saw it. Her once pink walk were now a dark blue with posters and stickers everywhere. She had drawings and poetry scattered all over her walls and her desk. I walked over to her open note book and read the one she was currently working on.

( This is actually the one im working on at /XxScrewUpxX It's the least depressing one I have )

Rain

I let the water wash over my face Cleansing me of my disgrace Take away my past mistakes Comfort me while my heart breaks Water running down my cheeks Reminding me that I am weak I wish the pain of life would withdraw So that I can be happy once more Water running over me Makes me think so clearly Its a pity it could not make me drown Cause then I wouldn't notice that your not around After these moments of weakness I sat down here in exactly the same place While I let the rain run down my face The water hid my tears It wiped away my fears It gave me a place to hide Where no one could see how I felt inside No one understands why I sit for hours on end Just letting the rain pour over me, its my friend It takes away my endless pain To me its magical, its more than rain I like it in the rain no one can see I'm crying,  
All the pain is hidden while I'm slowly dying,  
The streaks on my face I can blame on the rain,  
HIding the lies and masking the pain,  
The fear in my eyes is the only trace,  
As the rain clears away every tear from my face,  
The water slowly drips down from my hair,  
In the rain no one needs to know that I'm even there,  
Soaked to the bone every single part of me,  
I love being in the rain as I'm finally free...

I smiled at the poem. I remember when she wrote it. It was when our dad had left us when she was 8. She must be rewriting it. I looked around again and grabbed the teddybear she's had scince she was little, Mr. Ruggers and her notebook and left the room. I walked outside and over to my truck. I put Mr. Ruggers and her notebook in the front seat and got in on the other side. I had just started the engine when Jamie's tiny 6 year old body came running over. She opened the door on the side Mr. Ruggers was on and got in. I raised my eyebrow and she said " I'm coming to. I want to see Sammy!" I smiled. Sam hated being called Sammy unless it was by me and Jamie.  
" Well alrighty then. Buckle up!" She did as she was told and we were off.

Sam's POV

You know how people say they see their life flashes before their eyes? And how they see a bright light when their dying? It's true. I sat their and watched every detail every moment in my life time go by. I luaghed at some and nearly cried at others. When I saw the accident replay again I couldn't take it and started crying thinking about how much I was going to leave behind if I didn't wake up. I didn't want to leave there was so much I wanted to do! So much I wanted to say. I wanted to eat the world largest ham. I wanted to crush Mrs. Briggs bagpipes. I wanted to see everyones faces one more time. I wanted to kiss Freddie and tell him I loved him, I wanted to give Gibby one more Texa Wedgie and a buncha more stuff. I sigh. I don't think i'm going to make it through this. I feel like I'm being ripped even further away from the world I want to be in.

Rob's POV

I was just sitting next to her talking to Freddie when we heard the steady beep of the heart monitor Sam was hooked up to turn into a loud whine. I stared open-mouthed at the screen where the sharp peaking line had gone flat. Jamie who had fallen asleep in the chair next to me woke up instantly. The room erupted into a whirlwing of activity I shrank against the wall as the doctors worked on her. I had Jamie in my lap crying hysterically. I don't know where Freddie was If he left or was still there I didnt know all i could here were the shout of the doctors sayin "No pulse!" and " I can't get a blood pressure!" But over all the noise I could hear the whine of the heart moniter the most.

--Memory mode-  
'Don't you want to see your new sister Rob?' Seven year old Rob tugged his baseball cap tightly on his head and gave his mom a sullen look. No. He did not want to see the squirming bundle that was in his mothers arms. He didn't ask for a ister.  
Why'd they get one. "Come on son" his dad had said "She's a real beauty." He reluctantly slide over next to his mom and peeked at the small bundle.  
His breath had caught in his throat. He's never seen anything so small and fragile. Blonde fuzz covered her head and her mouth was pursed her lips formed a small bow.  
"Here sit next to me and hold her" Mrs Puckette said He slide over and accepted the small pink bunndle.  
"We named her Sam. Do you like that name." Rob nodded silently. He began to rock her while whispering "Sam" over and over again.  
--Real world--

"Get the Cart!" Some one screamed. The machine next to me was yanked towards the bed where they were attaching electrodes to her. I clenched my fists and held my breath. Some one yelled "Clear!" Doctor and nurses stepped away from the bed. The body on the bed twitched as electricity surged through it.

--Memory Mode-  
Rob held up a rattle, gave it a shake and baby Sam broke into a toothless smile. Rob tickled her under her chin and she squeled and gigled. She grasped the rattle and Rob yelled "Mom come see what Sam can do!" He smiled down at her and patted her new groth of blonde hair. She let go of the rattle and grasped Rob's finger instead. Rob laughed and am laughed with him.  
--Real world--

"No reasponse! Hit her again!"

--Memory mode-  
"Rob does you stupid babysister have to follow us around eveywhere?" Jimmy, Rob's friend, complained. Guiltily ten year old Rob turned his back on the three year old toddler that was tagging along with them. "She's just a kid Jimmy"Sam stuck out her lower lip and announced "Sam come with Rob"  
"doesn't she know when she's not wanted?" Jimmy turned and stomped his foot.  
"Don't scare her"  
"Why not? She's annoying me." Jimmy darted at the little girl. Sam froze before stepping backwards catching her heel on the cracked sidewalk and falling on her bottom. She let out a loud wail.  
"Now see what you've done. You scared her and now she's hurt." He ran to his sister and gathered her in his arms. "It's okay. Don't cry Sammy." He stroked her hair and held her close. "Cry baby!" Jimmy yelled in her face he yelled in her face. She tried to back away in fear. Rob wanted to punch Jimmy in the mouth. "Go away! Just get out of here! Your a crummy friend! Get lost!" Rob screamed at Jimmy who retreated instantly. Sam whiped her eye with the back of her hand and said " Rob. Sam love Rob." Rob smiled and led her to the porch steps and sat with her until she stopped crying.  
--Real world-  
The moniter sent out a weak wavering blip. I caught my breath. A nurse named Diane put her mouth to Sam's era and shouted "Sam! Can you hear me?" She turned to me and Jamie and said "Keep calling her. Call her name." And we did just that.

Freddie's POV

I had lost all feeling in my body. I felt cold. Why am I so cold? I heard the heart moniter send out a little blip and heard the nurse tell us to call her but I didn't move. I didn't move even when Rob and little Jamie ran over and started calling Sam's name. I sat there. Rob came over and screamed "Why aren't you calling her!?" He had tearr flowing down his cheecks and Jamie was full out sobbing while calling Sam's name. I could feel the tears flowing down my face too. "Call her name!" Rob screamed at me. And finally getting cotrol over my body I raced over to her bedside and screamed as loud as I could "Sam! Listen to me! Wake up Sam! Please wake up!" The words poured out. Could she hear me? Where was she? " You can't leave Sam! Do you hear me? You can't leave!"

Sam's POV I feel like I'm being ripped apart. I can hear voices but there so faint I can't tell what there saying. "No pulse!" "I can't get a blood pressure!" I heard those voices loud and clear. Where they talking about me? Am I dying? "Sam! Can you here me?" I heard a female voice say. In my mind I say "I can hear you lady but can you hear me?" I knew she couldn't though. "Sam! Listen to me! Wake up Sam! Please wake up!" I knew that voice. It was Freddie! He was calling me! I fought harder to open my eyes " You can't leave Sam! Do you hear me? You can't leave!" I heard Freddie scream again. I could hear Rob's voice calling me and even Jamie screaming "Sammy wake up!" At the top of her lungs. I smiled at hearing her voice. "Sam wake up! You can't leave! You can't die!" Die. I hated that word right now. This whole experiance has had me on the verge of death and now I just dont have any more will power left to fight it. "You can't leave Sam! Wake up! You can't leave me!" Freddies voice was the one i heard the most. It was the loudest of all. I could hear it clearly over all the doctors and nurses. His voice lowered to a whisper and I could feel his tears dripping on my face "You can't leave Sam. I love you to much for you to let go." I sat there dumbfounded. He loves me. HE LOVES ME! I fought with all my might to open my eyes. 'I will not die. I won't let go. I'll keep on fighting.' I kept chantting this over and over in my mind. All of a sudden I saw brightness. And Freddie's face hovering over mine.

Freddie's POV

"You can't leave Sam. I love you to much for you to let go." My voice had lowered to a whisper. I stared at her face covered in my tear. All I could hear was the heart moniter. It was flatlining when all of a sudden it went steady and I saw Sam open her eyes. Heard her moan af pain and heard Diane say "You got her back. She heard you Freddie, and she came back" I breathed a sigh of relife "From where?" Rob asked "From death." I don't know what happened next as I was shuffled out of the room along with Rob and a sobbing Jamie. "Is-s Sam-my g-gonna b-e okay?" She managed to get out. "Of course she is Jamie." Rob smiled at her. "You forget this is Sam were talking about. She's tough. Don't worry. She'll be okay." He hugged her and motioned for me to hug her to. I walked over and hugged her whispering word ofcomfort in her ear. She was like a mini Sam she looked so much like her. Rob said he was going down to the cafateria to get eveyone some food. As he was leaving I called out "Don't forget the Ham!" He chuckled a little and continue. Jamie fell asleep in my lap eventually. We were waiting outside Sam's door when the doctors came out. All of them but one left down the hall. The other one looked at us with a tierd face. "How is she?" Rob nearly screamed but caught himself when he looked at Jamie's sleeping form. "She's alright. A little shaken up about all this but alright nonethless"  
"Can we see her?" My own voice startled my self.  
"Of course. She's awake and asking for someone named Freddie." He said then walked off. I turned to look at Rob. He nodded saying I could go talk to her alone for a little while. I smiled as a thankyou and Rob took Jamie from my arms and into his. "I'm going to get something from my car. I'll be back in a minute." He said walking off down the hall. I stood and walked over to the door slowly. I opened it and walked in quietly. "Sam?" I asked. "Freddie?" I heard Sam's soft voice call out. I practically ran to her bed and bent down to hug her. "Don't you ever do that again!" I said my voice muffled by her hair. It was silent for a few minutes with us just hugging each other until Sam spoke "I heard you, you know. I could hear you all along but you couldn't hear me"  
I pulled back and sat down in my previous seat. I took her hand just wanting to feel it in my own again. I squezed it and she squezed back only not as hard. She smiled the smile i've been waiting two weeks to see. She closed her eyes and said " I love you too, even though you already know thanks to Rob." I smiled and hugged her again. I leaned down to kiss her when Carly burst in screaming in joy " Sam!Your awake!" She ran over and took Sam in a bone-crushing hug. "Freddie. Leave. We have girl talk that needs to be done." She said in a commanding voice. I knew better than to argue so I leaned over, kissed Sam on the cheeck, and left the room. I came out wearing a goofy grin and saw Rob coming up the hallway with a questioning look. Jamie was by her side eating some ham. "Do I want to know?" He asked me smiling. "I got kicked out by Carly." That was all I needed to say and Jamie raced into the room to join the girls still holding a giant pack of ham. I smiled and counted down on my fingers 5..4.. Rob gave me another guestioning glance. 3... 2... 1.."Hey Jami- SHE HAS HAM!" Sam's voice filled the hallway as me and Rob laughed.

Carly' POV (While they were screaming for Sam to wake up)

I sighed. Sam still hadn't woken up. I was starting to give up hope but Harper walked through the door and distracted me from all thoughts of Sam.  
"Hey Carly!" He said "Hi Harper!" I said back.  
"I need to talk to you..."He trailed off. "OK" I smiled brightly and brought him upstairs away from Spencer.  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him sitting down on one of the beanbag chairs " Well I was wondering...If you wanted to..Mabye-" I cut him off.  
"Spit it out!" I said jokingly. He took a deeb breath and looked down at his feet before saying what I was hoping he would say.  
"I was wondering if you would like to gooutwithme?" He said the last part in a rush I had to take a minute to figure out what he had said.  
"If you dont want to tha-" I cut him off again by kissing him.  
"I'd love to." I said after pulling away.  
"Cool. So Friday?" he asked.  
"Friday." I confirmed smiling brightly. We spent the next hour talking joking around before the phone rang. I got up and answered it.  
"Hello"  
"Carly?" Rob's voice came from the other end.  
"Yea Rob? What's up"  
"She's awake." He said.  
I was so shocked I dropped the phone.  
"Carly? You still there? Hello?" He gave up and hung up after a few minutes.  
"Carly? You ok?" Harper asked from behind me.  
"She's awake." I said softly before yelling in joy "She's awake Harper! Sam's awake! Spencer! Spencer"  
He came running up the stairs holding a baseball bat.  
"What is it Carly? What's going on"  
"Sam's awake!" I yelled. He stood there in shock just as I had before yelling "Come on let's go"  
He drove us to the hospital and I ran into the building while he parked. I plowed through all the nurses and doctors I went by with each one yelling"Slow down!" or "Stop running!" but I kept going. I burst through the door to see Freddie and Sam about to kiss. Normally I would have smirked and said "I knew you liked each other" but instead I ran over and crushed Sam in one of my hugs screaming "Sam! Your awake!" I pulled back and turned to Freddie. I spoke in my commanding voice that he knew not to argue with and said "Freddie. Leave. We have girl talk that needs to be done." He leaned over and kissed Sam then walked out the door.  
I turned to Sam and squeled jumping up and down. "Carly calm down! What's got you so riled up"  
"Harper asked me out! And your awake! And Spencer's not moping anymore! And you and Freddie fially got together! And Harper asked me out!" I said in a rush.  
"He asked you out! No way"  
"I know I couldn't belive it eith-" I was cut off by Jamie, Sam's little sister that I adore, come in screaming "Sammy! Carly"  
"Hey Jamie Bear" I bent down and hugged her. Uh oh. She had ham.  
"Hey Jami- SHE HAS HAM!" Jamie giggled and threw Sam the pakage. Sam being Sam nearly mualed it to get it to open. "So Sam about you and Freddie" She turned beat red. I smiled everything was back to normal. Or so I thought.

Freddie's POV

Everyone was there. Carly, Spencer, Rob, Jamie, Harper, My mom, Sam's mom, and even Gibby. Today was the day Sam was aloud out of the hospital. Her leg was pretty banged up and she has to go to physical therapy evey week. But she's awake and thats all that matters. Rob had brought over her old teddybear Mr.Ruggers and her notebook for her to write in when she was alone. I never knew she was a poetry person or that she could draw so well. Right now were all walking down the hall with Sam being pushed in a wheel chair by Spencer. He had finally stopped blaming himself when Sam had a 'nice chat' with him. I don't no what she said/did to nor do I want to know. Jamie was being carried by me. She had fallen asleep in Sam's room again. I smiled. She was so small and cute I considered her my own sister. Carly and Harper were in the back holding hands and talking. Sam's mom and my mom were talking about how they needed someone to watch over Sam and help her around while she was at work. I walked up to them and said "I could watch over her when Rob has to leave." They pondered it for a while before agreeing. I smiled and glanced at Sam. She was writing a new poem I think. We arrived at the hospital doors. Sam smiled and screamed "Freddom!" Everyone walking by looked at her like she was crazy but our little group just laughed. Rob got down infront of the wheel chair and bent down. "Get on." Spencer and Gibby helped her to stand up without useing her other leg. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hopped on. He didn't even flinch when she kicked him and screamed "Giddy up!" He laughed and stood up. We continued walking out the doors and to the cars. Sam, Jamie, Rob, Mrs.Puckette and I were shoved into one car and Carly, Harper, Gibby, Spencer, and my mom in the other. Sam looked a little hesitant to get into the car at first before a took her hand in my own and squezed it for reasurrence. She smiled at me at me and relaxed a little. Jamie was on one side of the backseat with me on the other and Sam in the middle. She asked Rob for her notebook and continued working on whatever it was she was doing. She wouldn't show me saying "Not untill i'm finished." When we got back to Sam's house there were alot of people there some of them from school others I didn't even know. Sam stared wide-eyed at them. Carly came up and said "Sam your mom and I thought that your homecoming deserved a celebration so we decided to have a party!" Sam kept staring before breaking into a huge smile and screaming "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's Party!" Jamie had woken up in the car so she didn't have to worry about being quiet. We had partied all night long or in Carly's opinion we had made out the whole time but we were okay with that. And just to spite her we kissed again right in front of her.

Ok that's the end. Review. Bye. Seriously go. Stop reading and leave. NOW! 


End file.
